Mortal Ed-bat
by Alex537Rocks
Summary: Ed, Edd and Eddy are in the fight for their lives. When they woke up, a mad scientist told them that they are in his contest...and they have no choice but to join. It's a fight to the death. (AU. I'm kinda bad at writing summaries. T for now, rating may change.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is an idea I'm legitimately excited to write. And yes, I am a villain in this. So, here we go! I don't own Ed, Edd & Eddy or Mortal Kombat. They belong to Cartoon Network and Netherrealm Studios respectively. Enjoy, and please read and review!**

Chapter One: Meeting The Doctor

_Eddy, Cul-de-sac_

Eddy woke up and saw that he was no longer in bed...but in the street. "What the-" he began before realizing he was really weak. "Oof," he breathed as he fell over. "What is going on?"

"Why, you're in MY contest!" a voice said startling Eddy.

Eddy turned around and saw a young man with black hair and a business suit. "Who are you?" Eddy asked trying to sound brave but stuttering.

"Ha, ha!" the young man laughed causing Eddy to growl. "I am Dr. Alex. The greatest scientific mind this side of Peach Creek!" he boasted with another hearty laugh.

"Get to the point!" Eddy roared. Dr. Alex seemed unimpressed.

"Fine," Dr. Alex said rolling his eyes. "The contest is a big event in my home realm. People fighting to the death! It's a lot of fun!" he said tightening the tie he was wearing.

Eddy gasped. "You're from another realm?"

"Yes," Dr. Alex continued. "And you are a contestant in my event!"

"And if I say no?" Eddy challenged with a smirk.

"Well," Dr. Alex smirked in return, an aura surrounding him. "Let's just say that If you don't...I will have another heart to add to my collection."

Eddy gasped and took a step back. He weighed his options carefully. "Ok. I"ll do it..."

"Good!" Dr. Alex said aura disappearing and a wide smile on his face. "Your first match starts at noon! See you there," Dr. Alex chuckled leaving the cul-de-sac through a portal...

**Author's Note: I will be writing more longer chapters! But this is just to start! Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: And now for the next exciting chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: The First Round

_The Forest_

Double D woke up smelling something horrendous. He looked next to him and saw Ed lying in an odd position.

Ed smiling like a goof said, "Draw me like a cartoon Double D!"

...

"OH GOOD LORD!" Double D screeched jumping up.

"Ha, ha!" an enthusiastic voice said.

"Who is that?" Double D asked in fear. He then looked at Ed sternly and said, "Do NOT say Evil Tim again Ed."

"Actually," the voice said. "You're not too far off." Double turned to see a business man who merely smirked. "Evil Tim is in fact part of my competition."

"Evil Tim has beckoned him!" Ed shouted earning a face palm from Double D.

"Who are you?" Double D asked.

"Glad you asked," the business man said. He then spoke in a radio announcer voice and said, "I am Dr. Alex! The host of 'The Competition,' one of the greatest battles in the realm!" he finished. Smirking, his voice became normal, "Does that answer your question Eddward?"

Double D's eye twitched. "Realm? As in...ANOTHER WORLD!?" he started freaking out.

"Now, now! Don't fret! You have to be ready for your first round!" Dr. Alex said. "In fact, Eddy should be there any minute! So...GET TO IT!" he shouted launching a fire ball at the two Ed's causing them to run.

After exiting the forest, Double D gasped. The Cul-de-sac had changed...it was now a giant arena.

**ZZZ**

Eddy saw his opponent and gasped. It was a robot. "How can I fight this guy!?" Eddy asked himself in fear.

"Why, I can help if you wish," the voice of Dr. Alex said.

"How?" Eddy glared.

"By giving you the power of one of the greatest warriors in the realm," Dr. Alex said. He held out his hand, and Eddy grabbed whatever it was.

"How's some trinket going to-" Eddy felt a sharp pain in his hand and screeched. He dropped the object seeing the "trinket." It was a live scorpion...

**ZZZ**

Double D and Ed arrived and saw a giant crowd. "What on Earth is everyone-" he stopped seeing a costumed fighter. He couldn't see the fighter's face, but the height gave him away. "Eddy?" Double D asked in shock.

"And in this corner," Dr. Alex said announcing the smallest Ed. "Scorpion!"

"Hi Eddy! It's Ed! See me?" Ed asked jumping up and down. Double D grabbed Ed and shushed him.

Ed turned and gasped. "Ed, what's wrong?" Double D asked before his jaw dropped. It was a giant robot. Double D did the only thing he could...he fainted.

**ZZZ**

Eddy/Scorpion, karate punched the robot several times knocking it back. He tossed the robot up in the air. Next, he threw a grappling chain into the robot's stomach and dragged said thing toward him while saying, "GET OVER HERE!"

Finally, Eddy/Scorpion delivered the finishing blow. "Finish him!" Dr. Alex said shoving popcorn into his mouth. Eddy/Scorpion, grabbed the robots head and pulled it clean off exposing a cord and splattering oil, all over the audience.

Dr. Alex clapped. "Scorpion wins! Fatality!" he added in a deep booming voice.

**ZZZ**

Double D gasped awake. Seeing his surroundings his blood ran cold...he was in the fighting ring next to Ed.

Dr. Alex smirked, "Oh you'll want to see this!" he was saying. "In this corner, Ed, and Double D!" the audience booed. "And in this corner..." he stopped dramatically as a whirlwind of ice appeared. "Sub-Zero!" Dr. Alex finished as the audience cheered in excitement...

**Author's Note: Oh no! Sub-Zero has appeared! Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: On with the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Ed, and Double D Vs. Sub-Zero

Dr. Alex smirked from his tall chair. "And in this corner," he was saying, before trailing off and watching a swirling ice storm appear. "Sub-Zero!" he finished with a chuckle. The audience cheered so loud, that Dr. Alex was thankfully he was wearing earmuffs, that weren't seen to the naked eye.

Double D's blood ran cold. "Ed," he whispered. "What are we going to do?" he asked in fear.

Ed stood up bravely, grabbed a spatula and said. "I AM LOTHAR!"

The figure known as Sub-Zero cackled. "And what is a spatula going to do dork?"

Double D's jaw dropped. "Kevin?" he asked in shock.

"I AM SUB-ZERO," Kevin/Sub-Zero roared throwing an ice ball at Double D. Double D prepared for the worst-

Only for Ed to deflect the ice ball with his spatula.

"We must not give up Double D! So says Lothar," he added with a chuckle.

**ZZZ**

Dr. Alex had cloned himself and was talking to Eddy/Scorpion. "Do you understand your mission...Scorpion?" he asked tauntingly.

"I will..." Eddy/Scorpion trailed off afraid of even finishing the thought.

"You will what?" Dr. Alex asked clutching Eddy's shoulder causing a burn to appear.

"I will...kill Eddward and Ed..." he finished reluctantly.

**ZZZ**

When Dr. Alex returned Ed had knocked out Sub-Zero. "Finish Him!" Dr. Alex said with a smirk.

Ed held up a finger, turned around and handed Sub-Zero a cake.

"Ed, and Double D wins...Friendship?" he asked in surprise.

**ZZZ**

Double D, still upset with fear walked through the corridor in sadness as Ed boasted his victory. They walked past Eddy/Scorpion who glared daggers...

**Author's Note: In the next chapter, we focus on another point of view...see you next time!**


End file.
